


Hot, Filthy, Perfect

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Prompt on First Class KinkMeme. Prompt: Basically, I just need some absolutely filthy, wash-you-mouth-out-with-soap dirty talk smut. Bonus points if Charles tops, is the one dishing out the dirty talk, and Erik absolutely loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, Filthy, Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first smut ever, but we've all got to start sometime correct? Also, I don't have a beta, therefore, all errors are my own.

It was common knowledge in the mansion that every evening after dinner Charles and Erik would retire to a game of chess and wouldn't finish playing until all the others in the mansion had already retired to their beds. What happened after those games was not common knowledge.

Thirty minutes after tonight's chess game finds Erik pinned to Charles bed with Charles pressing desperate and filthy kisses to Erik's mouth. He moves his mouth along Erik's jaw and down to his collar bone licking long stripes over skin that has already been bared with the removal of clothing.

"Please. Charles... nnnnn." Erik's pleas turn into moans as Charles tongue swirls its way down to his stomach and through the puddle of pre-cum leaking there. "I want to fuck you, Charles."

"Nope. I beat you at chess tonight which means I top." Charles says this right before firmly grabbing Erik's erection and tonguing the underside of his cock. "I love it when I have you like this. I can just hold you down and fuck you senseless."

"Oh, fuck. Fuck yes! More, please more. Just like that."

"You like it when I talk dirty to you don't you? When I tell you how much I love to slide my fingers inside you and feel you stretching and preparing yourself for me? I love it. I love to see you fuck yourself on my fingers." Charles says this while mirroring his words with the actions, lubing up his fingers and inserting two inside Erik without any warning. He's fucking Erik with his fingers, curling them up, scissoring them inside and searching for that spot he's learned to love over the past few weeks. He knows he's hit it again when he feel the slight bump, and hears the loudly moaned, "Oh GOD" that comes from Erik.

"You have such a great ass. So tight and hot and always so willing for me. Your ass just begs for my cock doesn't it? You're such a lovely slut Erik. I have a hard time deciding what I love more, you swallowing down around my cock or when you get so worked up you beg me to fuck you. All hot and desperate for me to fill you up with my cum."

"God. Charles. More. Please. Just get inside me already. **Fuck** me."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." And with that Charles withdraws his fingers and pushes into Erik. It never fails to surprise him in some ways. The heat of it, the desperation he feels to claim Erik as his own, the need to lay claim to him, but he focuses on stetting a rough pace and holding Erik's legs high to set the angle so his cock just brushes against Erik's prostate with each push.

Erik is on his back, legs spread and held high, and his eyes fighting between wanting to watch the rough push of Charles cock in and out and wanting to roll back in pleasure at the painful pleasure or the brutal fucking Charles was giving him.

"You are going to feel me for days. I am going to fuck you so well that people with ask you if you are okay. You are mine for tonight and for always and I am going to fuck you so hard you will still feel the slow glide of my cock inside you whenever you remember tonight. Your ass belongs to me and you would do well to remember that the next time one of those children out there flirt with you." The unspoken _"When Raven tries to steal what is mine"_ is easily read in his tone.

At the possessive tone in Charles' voice, Erik finds himself cumming, quickly and without warning. Charles continues to fuck him through his orgasm, but cannot last more than a few more strokes when Erik deliberately clenches his muscles around Charles' cock.

When he's finally coherent enough, Charles pulls his cock from inside Erik , and rolls to the side. He slides down to lick the cum off Erik's stomach and returns two of his fingers to Erik's ass, fingering him.

"Actually this might be my favorite. Fingering your ass after we've both cum. Feeling my cum inside you just dripping it's way out. This is definitely my new favorite, " he says as he works his way up to Erik's neck and bites a dark read hickey onto Erik's Adam's Apple.

"I'm going to have to wear a turtle neck tomorrow," Erik complains, but Charles just smiles a lazy grin. "And I'm definitely going to beat you at Chess tomorrow. It's my turn to top again."


End file.
